Ocean's Eight
Ocean's Eight is an American caper film introduced by the late producer Jerry Weintraub, and led by director Gary Ross and screenwriter Olivia Milch. Characters *Sandra Bullock as Debbie Ocean *Cate Blanchett as Lou *Anne Hathaway as Daphne Kluger *Mindy Kaling as Amita *Sarah Paulson as Tammy *Rihanna as Nine Ball *Helena Bonham Carter as Rose *Awkwafina as Constance *Damian Lewis *Richard Armitage as Claude Becker *James Corden as John Fraizer Plot The movie begins with Debbie Ocean ( Danny Ocean's sister) getting out of jail and gathering up a team, Rose Weil, Amita, Nine Ball, Lou, Constance, and Tammy, to steal the 150 million dollar Cartier necklace. They plan to steal it at the Met Gala when an actress Daphne, played by Anne Hathaway, is wearing it. The team makes a difficult plan, but pulls it off at the end. They each get a lot of money and live their own lives. Synopsis Five years, eight months, 12 days and counting -- that's how long Debbie Ocean has been devising the biggest heist of her life. She knows what it's going to take -- a team of the best people in the field, starting with her partner-in-crime Lou Miller. Together, they recruit a crew of specialists, including jeweler Amita, street con Constance, suburban mom Tammy, hacker Nine Ball, and fashion designer Rose. Their target -- a necklace that's worth more than $150 million. Production After the release of Ocean's Thirteen, Steven Soderbergh stated that there would not be an Ocean's Fourteen, noting that George Clooney wanted "to go out strong" with the third film. In December 2008, Soderbergh again said that a fourth film in the franchise was unlikely, this time citing the recent death of Bernie Mac, who had appeared in the earlier films. However, a female focused spin-off starring Sandra Bullock was in development as of October 2015. Helena Bonham Carter, Cate Blanchett, Mindy Kalingand Elizabeth Banks were later announced to star in the film, though Banks' presence turned out to be a rumor that did not materialize. In August 2016, Bullock, Blanchett, Bonham Carter and Kaling were confirmed to star, with Anne Hathaway, Rihanna, Awkwafina and Sarah Paulson closing deals to fill the cast. During production on the film, Dakota Fanning and Damian Lewis were spotted on set, with Lewis's casting being confirmed in December 2016 and Fanning confirming her casting in March 2017. However, Lewis does not appear in the finished film. On November 11, 2016, Richard Robichaux was also cast in the film. That same month, Matt Damon stated he would appear in the film, reprising his role from the Ocean's Trilogy; however, his scene was not included in the finished film. In January 2017, James Corden joined the cast as an insurance broker who begins to grow suspicious of the group.That same month, it was revealed Anna Wintour, Alexander Wang, Zac Posen, Derek Blasberg, Lauren Santo Domingo, Kim Kardashian, Kendall Jenner, Kylie Jenner, Katie Holmes, Olivia Munn, Hailey Baldwin and Zayn Malik were announced to cameo in the film. That same month, Richard Armitage joined the cast of the film. Principal photography on the film began on October 25, 2016, in New York City. In March 2017, Blanchett said production had officially been completed. On May 5, 2017, it was announced that filming would continue on Staten Island at the former Arthur Kill Correctional Facility, which Broadway Stages was in the process of acquiring after an initial rejection. Release The release date is June 8, 2018. Trivia References External Links Category:Movies